


Adjustments

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gladnis, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Prompt, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis needs more help than anticipated after going blindA domestic, modern day fluff AU that's relatively short!Done for the Valentine's Day prompts I was given! This one was a request from avalonagwydion on tumblr! Thank you!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Adjustments

It was the first time since Ignis had gone blind that he had to do the grocery shopping, and while he anticipated to struggle, he didn’t anticipate it to be this hard. Fruits and vegetables had certain textures, but it was hard to discern a lemon from a lime, and telling packaged meat apart was impossible. It left him frustrated and upset with himself and with the world. Why did he have to lose his vision thanks to a horrible chemical spill? He hadn’t anticipated so many sounds and smells to overwhelm his senses either, making it difficult for him to not feel a cognitive overload while he was standing in the middle of the grocery store. Eventually, he gave up and came back to the apartment, empty handed.

Ignis was on his own, as he always was, but right now he didn’t want to be alone. Prompto was off being a famous photographer, and Noctis was being too famous and rich just by being Regis’s son. Gladio was likely at work, and it didn’t help to reach out to him and disrupt his day cause of his own problems. Ignis knew that they would stop what they were doing at the drop of a hat to come and help, but he had insisted he was fine and ready to be on his own and planned to uphold that belief. But it was difficult for him to get by, much harder than he had previously thought. He wasn’t quite adjusted enough to be alone without his eyesight.

Spending the rest of the day in frustrated silence, Ignis finally conceded that he would need someone’s guidance if he planned on getting the groceries he needed to eat. Angrily, he dialed Gladio’s phone number, knowing that he was the one person who would be the least inconvenienced to help him. Prompto was always overly helpful, but he had projects to work on and didn’t need to be interrupted anymore than he already was. And chances were Noctis was at some celebrity gala or interview. When Gladio answered the phone, he considered hanging up, but Ignis knew that Gladio would just call him back anyway.

“What are you up to?” Ignis asked him, trying not to sound too on edge or angry with himself.

“I’m actually on my way to see you,” Gladio replied, surprising Ignis. “Where are you?”

“At home,” Ignis answered. He paused. “I might need your help with something.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Gladio said quickly. He hung up the phone, and Ignis was left to listen to his own heartbeat, sitting on his couch in silence. He knew he could turn on the television or radio, but right now he was too upset to do anything, too depressed that his life had been so irrevocably altered. 

Before the accident, Ignis had told himself that he was going to finally ask Gladio out on a date. He could finally admit that he had fallen in love with Gladio and needed to tell him for his own benefit, even if Gladio obviously preferred to be with women instead of him. But on his way to talk to Gladio there had been a chemical spill, one that Ignis had been a direct victim of. He had gone blind as a result and vowed that he would never tell Gladio how he felt. It would only serve as a burden to him, only make Gladio feel guilty for turning him down. And if they did date then it would just be a greater burden to him than just being friends. He couldn’t do that to his closest friend.

There was a knock on his apartment door, and Ignis got up and answered it, navigating through his familiar space easily enough. When he opened the door, he was struck by the scent of Gladio’s aftershave, his shampoo, and his natural odor, both sweaty and pleasant. Ignis imagined him wearing his usual leather jacket and jeans and pictured the last vision of Gladio he had seared into his memory. He wished that he could have told him how he felt, but there was no telling him now.

“Come in,” Ignis said as he stepped to the side. He felt Gladio’s hand graze his fingers as he stepped inside, their hands colliding as he indicated it was okay to shut the door. Ignis’s heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t let it show in favor of shutting the door and ignoring him. 

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked as Ignis walked into the living room, his hand outstretched to ensure he wasn’t going to run into his friend. When he reached the living room, his fingers touched Gladio’s back, and he pulled away as if burned. “It’s okay.”

Before Ignis could say anything, Gladio took Ignis’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining in a hushed silence. It made Ignis’s heart race, his breath caught in his throat, and he wondered just what Gladio was playing at. His hands were so rough, so calloused, something that only came from working as a mechanic for so many years. They were so comforting to Ignis that he couldn’t hold back, and he found himself blushing.

“I need help grocery shopping,” Ignis tried, feeling Gladio’s pants brush up against his as the muscular man took a step towards him. “You were the only one I could call to help me with it.”

“I’ll help with whatever you need me to,” Gladio said, his voice a low growl, almost like the revving of an engine. Ignis felt the breath on his lips and knew that they were too close for comfort. He had to pull away or Gladio would know that he felt something for him. “Let me help you with everything you need.”

“Gladio…” Ignis attempted, but a moment later he felt Gladio’s lips on his, taking away any objections or worries. He felt the man’s chapped lips on his, his tongue sweet and delicious, and there was a sudden sense of overwhelming desire coursing through his body. Instead of pulling away, Ignis crumbled into the touch, deepening the kiss as Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed against his body. When Gladio pulled back, Ignis gasped, not realizing he had been holding his breath in the first place.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Gladio said before Ignis could say anything. “But you had your accident the day I was going to confess, and I was left unable to do anything because I didn’t want you to think that I was doing it just because I felt bad that you were hurt, and then I wanted to wait until you healed enough, but once you did you acted like you didn’t need me anymore and-”

“I love you, Gladio,” Ignis cut him off before he could spiral any further. “I have loved you for so long, but I had only worked up the courage to say something on the day of my accident. I was on my way to see you. I thought I would be a burden to you if I confessed to you.”

“A burden?!” Gladio asked incredulously. “There’s no way, Ignis. I love you so much that being away from you is the burden. Please, let me be your eyes. Because you already have my heart.”

“You have had my heart for so long,” Ignis agreed. “Longer than even I was aware of. I will be a lot of work.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’ll probably get frustrated.”

“Sure.”

“And flustered by how much help I’ll need.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Take this seriously,” Ignis chided him.

“I am.” Ignis could hear the smile in his voice. “But I am also looking forward to each and every frustrating moment with you. I would rather be frustrated at the world for doing this to you than spending the rest of my life without you. I mean it, Ignis. I plan on marrying you and everything.”

“Let’s take this slow,” Ignis recommended, although the thought of marrying Gladio had been on his mind for a long time now. “Perhaps we can just go grocery shopping for the time being?”

“Right,” Gladio replied. “Let’s go.”

Gladio kissed Ignis again before they left, heading to the grocery store hand in hand, heading towards the rest of their lives together. Ignis had anticipated many things when he had called Gladio. A confession and a kiss were not among them. With a start, he smiled as they entered the grocery store, realizing that it was Valentine’s Day. He didn’t bother to ask Gladio if he knew it was the holiday, knowing that Gladio never put much stock in those holidays. Instead, he kept a careful grip on Gladio’s hand, just reveling in the fact that maybe love wasn’t something he would never experience. And Gladio was so worth loving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write concise one shots, but my mind is like "HEY WRITE MORE" but I wanted to keep this short and sweet as a little fic since there is SO MUCH I could include in a Gladnis prompt.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
